


The life of Cecilia Port

by KittyLuckz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLuckz/pseuds/KittyLuckz
Summary: WIP





	1. Chapter 1

Cecilia was up late, her eyes burned as she downed another can of red bull on her desk in her boss's lab at TCRI, Brooklyn, New York. Cecilia was late for dinner with her father downtown and had missed her mother's face call by a few hours already. The woman was working on paperwork, she wasn't actually allowed to do anything but what her boss told her, she wasn't a 'real' scientist, as he had put it. "Hmph, how far up your own ar-," she paused tapping her new black acrylics on the white pristine desk as her heavy British accent speaking to nothing but foot notes and air. "I hate this job, my life is tedious and I cannot be both-," she was interrupted by a rumble from above her, as she sorted her lab coat and headed upstairs to figure out what it was. "What in the world," Cecilia gasped, looking up at the ceiling before hurriedly heading upstairs, she took the elevator, scanned her pass and stopped dead in her tracks. There were ninjas, a rhino and a...was that pumba? Cecilia squealed before ducking for cover, she reached for her phone but it was on her desk. "Shit, what the hell, what even, I can't, I quit," she whispered breathlessly before watching a pretty woman jump across the space and grab what appeared to be a purple substance from a machine. 

Cecilia waited it all out, the monsters were gone and after overhearing her boss's boss boss, they weren't monsters after all, they were humans. The commotion passed, ninjas disappeared, Cecilia was hid inside what one would probably call a cupboard..."Shit," the British woman stepped out, it must've been almost dawn at this point, everyone was gone accept a lady with a sword, another ninja. The lab assistant crawled on all fours to the console, grabbing another vile of purple goo, she knocked over some wires but reacted quickly enough to ensure there was no noise. Holy fuck. Cecilia made her way back to the cupboard, as a bunch of plasterers and cleaners came in, they worked on some wiring and cleaned up the place like nothing happened at all, replacing things that were smashed and all sorts. The lady blended in effortlessly in her white overalls as she passed and conjoined with them, a broken mop in hand that was laying around from the hours earlier, she nodded before getting off at her stop whilst they continued downwards in the elevator. The purple solution concealed in the inner of her lab coat. Cecilia bee-lined towards her desk, she dumped her lab coat in a bag and all her belongings, swung on her black leather jacket, a gift from her mum, before grabbing her keys to her motorcycle, a gift from her father and heading out of the life changing building. Cecilia left a note on the voice mail of her boss announcing her leave before heading out the door, no one was here, not even the receptionist, what had happened and more importantly what was in this purple shit they wanted back from that girl so much. "Just keep walking, it's only 1.02 at night", Cecilia reached her motorcycle, grabbing the helmet she placed it on her head, placed her stuff in the compartment and then jumped on.

"Home sweet home," she lived in a block of flats, quite lovely if you enjoyed the shit in the alleyways but not expensive, that was good, it reminded her a tad of London. "I'm home," she cooed out and was met with Luna, her white cat, an absolute doll."Hiya honey," Cecilia fed the cat before chucking her stuff in the corner of the apartment, she shoved her phone on charge and checked out the missed calls, messages and the news, her eyes were still burning and all she wanted was a bath and sleep, whicherver first. Cecilia hung up her lab coat and went straight to bed.

-

The sun woke her at 11.08, hmm, now that she was out of work she'd need a new job but first her lunch date with her father, rescheduled last night by her exhausted self. "Shit, I'm going to be late," the woman threw on a pair leggins, one inch ankle boots, a tank top and her black leather jacket. She fed Luna before leaving.

"Morning songbird, her dad kissed her forehead and hugged her, they were in a nice part of town in a simple cafe, he sat down with her at a small wooden table, hot chocolate for her in his left and his own simple black coffee in his right. 

"Yes, just what I needed," Cecilia loved that nickname, her father gave it to her when she was just a babe, she had been singing since she was little but never made anything out of it, it was good but not celebrity worthy in her opinion which her parents greatly disagreed. The woman sat down, admiring the scar on his face her recieved whilst in the forces, the SAS to be specific, he moved her after retiring to become a bodyguard for one of the most popular nightclubs in new york. It paid well and she had even considering signing up alongside him. Cecilia was in her late twenties and after being in the Royal Air Force, serving as both a medic and a pilot fighter, she retired after 6 years in the srvice for a relaxing life. So much for that. Cecilia had already gone to Uni before the RAF so she hd something to depend on if it all went wrong. Her mother? An MI5 operative, she served alongside her father as part of a special team and from then on...you get the picture. 

"I need a job Dad, that one wasn't right, any openings?" he winced but nodded understandably. 

"They need a live singer for some nights, there's openings for pole dancers as well, they train you and everything but there aren't any to do with my area, I'll ask Dan to notify me of positions for you unless you wanna do the other stuff," Archie said with a smile, his scar stretching over his eye, lip and part way down his neck, no wonder why they hired him but to her he was puppy.

"Thanks Dad but that's not my style, I guess we'll see," he nodded in sympathy, leaning in towards his daughter and kissing her forehead. "But I've got something I need to tell you about,"

"Anything you need Birdie," he replied and the two sat, Cecilia discussed the entire night in vivid but quiet detail to him, her rose his brows, opened his mouth and matched his daughters expressions. "Jesus Cecilia, have you got it?"

"It's at home,"

"Promise me not to use it until you've sorted it out, being permanently stuck as our ancestral animal? God knows what that is," he reared back and placed his empty coffee down, they had spoken for a few hours now and it was coming up for 1.30.

"I'll sort it out, I didn't go to Uni for nothing," she chuckled but deep down she was curious, if she could create it to be able to go back and forth between her DNA coding then she might just have something of her own to help her dad and figure out what the hell was going on. 

-

11:00, Cecilia was working on the solution, she ran her DNA and the solution through a computer at TCRI, she had managed to get in to "finalise" her end and collect her stuff, as she had put it, it had taken her ages but she believed she might have been able to add a switch to the substance..."CECILIA WHY ARE YOU HERE," a man in a lab coat, her boss, Harvey screamed at her, she packed everything up and stepped back, shoving everything into her large bag.

"Hey sugar, I'm just here to pack up my stuff, I'm gone,"

"Good! I want your card so you can't get back in here again,"

"Sure you can take it," she passed it to him, standing in front of her work before he and a few guards turned to leave, she quickly followed, bag in hand and everything clean, no solution, nothing of hers left behind. 

I think I shat myself back there, she mentally spoke to herself, heart pounding 50 miles per hour, she entered her dad's car which she had borrowed for the rest of that day, he wouldn't be needing it. Quickly, Cecilia pulled in at her flat parking lot and stepped out the car, she didn't realise what was happening until someone slit her arm with a knife, 3 attackers, all male, New York street bullies. The ex-service woman swung into action, she dropped her bag of equipment and wround house kicked the the pistol out of the man's grip, she turned ot her right where the knife attacker swung at her, she leant back and swung left with her fist sending a blow into his stomach, she grabbed his head and kicked up her leg before disarming him and throwing the knife away. Amongst this commotion her plastic syringe filled with the modified solution rolled on the floor. "What's this eh? A little something? Enough of this could kill ya you now, a druggie?" he mocked, not realising that it wasn't a drug but instead that purple shit she had stolen in the early hours of this morning. The man with the gun came running back at her, he grabbed her arms and slung her over the car top whilst the other guy with a broken nose took her money, it was about $50 dollars in cash, she kicked up and swung around with a back kick, she wrapped her arms around the man on her right and swung her legs at her left side before spinning, the two men rolled and slumped into the ground. Cecilia was about to focus the ring leader before feeling a sharp pain on her lower leg and a cold liquid entering her body. "Fuck, what have you done," Cecilia breathed in, her vision blurring as the men ran away, well limped, $50 dollars richer and a sense of accomplishment. "I'm so out of practice, I need to get fit again," she breathed out before leaning down and grabbing her shit, she stumbled into her apartment, falling forward, narrowly missing Luna. 

"I need to call Dad," she moaned breathlessly before crying out, her hands grew sharp claws and her eyes blurred before becoming totally clear, and her vision better than it ever was, her senses kicked in, the smell of the food from 2 blocks away at a BBQ stand burning her lungs, the dirt of New York's alley ways and sewers, it was disgusting, she couldn't breathe but then, the smells of perfume and after shave from the ladies and gentlemen in the streets, how could she smell it all so distinctly from up here? Cecilia kicked out in a spasm her body raked in pain and anger and all feelings inside her exploding like a bomb, she felt her heart twist and pull, her limbs burn as they readjusted themselves her spine clicking and bending strangely and a burrowing pain at the base of her spine, a tail emerging. She bit down on a cushion nearby in pain but found her sharp teeth pierced straight through it. 

There she laid, still quiet, her heart barely beating, clothes half ripped off and Luna meowing by her head, licking her carer's face for a sign.  
-

8:18

Cecilia woke up, her hand reaching for the syringe in the leg from her attackers last night she checked it, empty. "Shit what happened," the woman stood but flopped back down again everything aching before pushing for her knees to not buckle and her back to stay upright, she walked a forward, a few tentative steps before entering her bathroom, removing clothes as she went, she felt Luna's tail rub against her ankle but ignored her feline friend. She ran a bath a hot one before stepping in and sitting down in the burning water, her makeup smeared, her hair a mess. Cecilia didn't know what to do, she felt like she was on fire, all her nerves, her senses, all working at race car speed. The smell of the soap in the bottle on the sink, the dirt on her body. She sat there, half asleep, contemplating what was to happen next.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Cecilia screamed, waking up properly in the bath, a long black tail wrapped around her stomach. "NO NO NO," she moaned before standing up in the bath, almost slipping but her body reacted on it's own to steady herself. "Im such a twat," she scrubbed at the bathroom mirror, removing the steam before looking at her self, sharp green eyes stared back with cat pupils, her teeth sharpened and longer than before, but not too noticeable unless there's a side by side comparison, a black tail protruding form the base of her spine and as she leaned forward her bones shifted under the skin to account for it, allowing comfortable all 4 walking. Her fingers had sharp black claws which she could retract with a simple flick. "It worked, well, it didn't really, but sure it worked, I'm not a creature but neither am I completely human," Cecilia though about her tail willing it to disappear and to remove itself, it did, it worked it's way back up into her spine, the feeling was strange yet so familiar and no mark was left behind, she didn't want to ask how that worked.

"Them fuckers," she growled out, she needed a new line of work and she knew just the place where one could find sleazy men who enjoy women. 

"Dad, I'll take the job, pole dancing seems like a great way to stay in shape and the singing will let me meet all sorts of people..." she left a message before feeding Luna and opening her curtains, she caught up on the news and spotted what appeared to be a portal in the sky. "This keeps getting stranger and stranger doesn't it kitty," she stroked her feline friend before cleaning up the mess of her apartment, she opened the window to let in some air and got about dressing for her appointment this evening. 

-  
Many New Yorkers were celebrating this evening, the strange thing in the sky was closed, the thing in the sky had gone with it and the people of this city felt the need to party over another day of their miserable lives. Cecilia stepped forward, a black long dress with a heart neckline, a slit on her high thigh and a pair of black gloves, coupled with a necklace and earrings, she was hired, given money to buy a dress and some jewels a couple of hours ago after singing to the owners. Her hiar which was once brown was now black, thanks to the mutagen and styled to the side for volume and allure. "These boys will be here, I know it," she nodded to the bouncers and they let her in before circling her way to the bar, she was guarded by a new bodyguard, though she doubted she needed it and was oogled by a few of the rich and devious men of New York's under belly. WHo said this place was only for the rich and famous, anyone and everyone gathered here and tonight she had a very big crowd to please.

"Without further ado, our Lady of the night, Luna," 

"Thanks kitten," she blew a kiss to the man on the stage before taking the mic, the club went silent and the lights on hers as the strippers made their way on their own stages in other parts of the room, a room of many this place had. 

"You had plenty money 1922..." Cecilia, or has her stage name Luna, sung out the first notes of a classic, the men were already happy and the ladies who worked here were getting paid a lot tonight, that she could guarantee. As Luna sang her new eyes wavered over the where 3 crowd three men sat, tapping to the beat, she stepped off the stage and gave a signal to her dad who was waiting at the side, Cecilia was never unprepaired, she phoned her dad and his friends and they were more than happy to deal with these three, she also gave a word into the owner who was more than fine to cover up any misshaps. "Why don't you do right?" she sang enticingly approaching the three, pushing a knee to open up the ring leaders legs as a sign of indication for her dad. From serving the country to the dirty doings of New York, guess they were still heroes. 

"Whooo, yeahhhh baby, beautiful," shouts rang out as Luna walked back onto stage for the end, relaxing in her chair dramatically at the end of the show for the audience, she was to sing once a week, perform on a few others of her chosing, making her singing a one time see every week, or even every month if people really enjoyed her, she was thrown a bouquet of roses, which they clearly did. Her dad and co pulled up the men to take to a room, they beat them a little and handed their asses over to police who were more than happy to take them in. Once on a wanted list, always on a wanted list. All the while Cecilia sat in the dressing room for the strippers as they paraded ready for their next job. 

"Listen here kiddo, just because your daddy works here,"

"Her daddy is gorgeous, if only he could be my daddy,"

"Shut up Lucy, look Luna, we come and we dance and we strip and we get paid, don't come in here acting like you own the place, either with your fancy dress and jewels,"

"Oh on the contrary, Mother Blue, I'm just here to work, I would say something about you but it appears everything that's been said has alreayd been listed b your partners," Luna retorted back as Mother Blue sent a slap, Luna grabbed it and flipped the woman. "Did it not occur to you hon that I would be trained as well, tut, tut, tut honey, I'm not here for anything but the money, power isn't interesting," she pouted at the woman sarcastically as the other girls laughed. 

"Oh you will fight right in here, I love the British," a woman with blonde hair and a fake pair of boobs and bum wandered over, naked, she chuckled placed a hat on her head, a pair of cowboy boots and well placed stickers. "Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road," the woman whispered in Luna's ear as she left to head out into the club. 

"Names Riley, but everyone here calls me RiRi," the two shook hands before Cecilia exited the club via the backdoor.  
-

WIP add corrections, details and word and stroy building edit parts.


	2. The Meeting

"Leonardo, LEO!" the purple turtle turned in his skateboard chair, tapping on the monitor in front of him. 

"What Donny," a blue one, jumping on a podium, swinging his swords with keen precision replied before jumping off to walk over to his sibling. 

"I've picked up another spike, a third one in New York, you know from that mutagen stuff April stole," Donny said with surprise as he ran it threw a map and found where it was coming from, it was next to a big Club, in an alleyway and was on the move. 

"Yeah couldn't forget it, have they escaped?" he was ready to up and go as he placed a hand on the back of Donny's chair, staring at the screen his brother was talking about but Donny shook his had stabbing the monitor with one of his three fingers.

"No, not the rhino and the warthog, there's a third, I don't know who or what but it could be the foot clan but it I've ran it through th system and it's tainted, it's different, I don't know if it's dangerous or not Leo,"

"Hey, hey hey what's all this about?", a large muscular turtle jumped down from his bench pressing machine at the words of his little brother. "Another mutant? We should go and check it out, could be dangerous,"

"Wohoooooo! Pizza is here!" a small orange turtle came in with a white pizza box, (add here)

"Put it on hold mickey, we've got a problem," (add here)

"Awwww mannnn, but it's pizza night!" (add here)

"Mikey we have pizza every night!" Donny said tapping in a series of numbers and readying his goggles on his face as the 4 grouped up. 

"Come on you three, gear up, let's go," the 4 turtles performed a series of jumps to enter the correct sewer to reach the target's location.

"It could be a massive lizard, oh or like a huge bear! What about a pigeon!" Michelangelo said stuffing pizza in his mouth as he skate along with his rocket board, following his older siblings, he chewed about 4 slices at once before going to continue but received a firm smack in the face by a wall, well Raphael who had stopped dead under the manhole with his other siblings. 

 

WIP (expand on convo with the brothers and add detail. correct grammar, spelling and add more detail and story building.


End file.
